


Yukari x Mitsuru - Nightmare

by Lemonfiti



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bedroom, Comic, Cute, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Love, Manga & Anime, Nightmare, Webtoon, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonfiti/pseuds/Lemonfiti
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Yukari x Mitsuru - Nightmare




End file.
